You Call Yourself A Rebel?
by VampGurl82
Summary: Rose & Lissa Dragomir: Escaped, hunted down, dragged back. Two sisters with a secret that could kill them. Christian Ozera & Dimitri Belikov: Royal, spoiled trouble makers. What happens when they all cross paths in detention at St. Vladimir's?
1. Chapter 1

**-Okay, this is just something I randomly thought of, so I hope you like it. It's not my main story, just something on the side. I have a habit of writing a lot of different things at once. I changed a lot of stuff in this story, but I'm only going to tell you one thing, the rest you will find out by reading. **

**-There are THIRTEEN royal families on the council, not twelve. In this story, the thirteenth is the Belikov family. I probably won't continue this if nobody seems to like it, so tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

*** Christian ***

Okay, this time will be good for sure. I held back laughter as I ran down the hallway toward my best friend.

"Did you do it?" Dimitri asked, pulling down his ski mask. We were both dressed in all black and had ski masks on. I don't think anyone would have caught us, but we thought it was pretty funny to walk around court like this. Of course my Aunt Tasha, the Queen of the Moroi, would be pretty mad, but it was _so_ worth it. Dimitri and I couldn't hold back once we were dared. At the court school, we were the ultimate pranksters. Everyone counted on us to brighten up their lives. And boy, did we come through. Just wait until they see my Aunt's blue hair!

"Duh! Now let's get out of here!" We ran down the spiral steps and into my huge room. I had a plasma TV, an air hockey table, and a Wii. Life was pretty sweet when your aunt is the queen. She adopted me when my parents decided they'd rather travel the world than raise a kid. Oh well, they're missing out on having a great kid like me for a son.

"Dude, this is going to be so funny! Our class will worship us!"

"Hell yeah they will!" I said, grabbing a soda from the mini-fridge.

"The only bad part is, how will we out do ourselves next time?"

"Oh, Dimitri. Simple, simple, Dimitri. Just let the mastermind think of something." I winked and tossed him a soda. We had been best friends since we were in kindergarten. Ah, my first pranking days. I put a whoopie cushion on the teachers chair, but goodie goodie Dimitri tried to stop me. So I locked him in a closet. We've been inseparable ever since. His mom, Olena Belikov, was on the council and was my aunt's best friend.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"I'm thinking... Hmm... Next time we should sneak into a council meeting and-"

"CHRISTIAN! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, NOW!"

"Haha, here comes the comedy. That was faster than I thought."

"New record." Said Dimitri, while giving me a high five. He looked a little nervous though. He always got cold feet when it came to this stuff. Luckily, I was always there to persuade him.

We ran up the stairs to an angry looking, dripping wet, towel wearing queen. Oh, and did I mention that her hair was now a bright, fluorescent blue?

"Is that a new look for you?" I asked, grinning. "Personally, I would have gone with green."

"Christian Samuel Ozera! You knew I had a speech to give tonight!"

"Calm down. It will wear off in a few weeks...months... It depends on how you look at your calendar." I said casually.

Her face was turning a deep red, and she looked like she was about to explode. "That's it! I'm sick of your pranks and games! I'm trying to run a society here!"

"I'm trying to have fun here. Take a chill pill."

"No! I'm sick of you two walking around like you own the place! You have no respect for anyone but yourselves! You think this is funny?" She pointed to her hair. "Then I bet it will be absolutely hilarious when you see it from the TV in your room! You're grounded for a month!"

"A month? Come on! That will take ages!"

"Tash, what's going on? I heard you yelling from- oh my!" Olena hurried into the hall and gasped when she saw my aunt's hair. Ah, just the reaction I wanted.

"Yeah, guess who got into my shampoo bottle?"

I took a bow.

"Boys! What were you thinking?"

"We were just trying to have fun!" I whined.

"You were just trying to have fun? You aren't five, Christian! You are a senior in high school! It's time you start acting your age!" Tasha's face was getting all red again. I think this is probably the most mad she's ever gotten.

"Boring." I snorted. "Well, see ya on TV." I started walking back to my room with an awfully silent Dimitri.

"Dimitri, you get back here right now." Olena said. Dimitri immediately turned back. Ugh, such a goodie two shoes. "You aren't going anywhere with Christian. You're grounded too."

"Ah, the old grounding. Typical."

"CHRISTIAN!" Tasha screamed. "I'm at the end of my rope. It's one thing to be rude to me, but you will not be rude to Olena. You think the "old grounding" is so typical? Then I have another place you will stay. I'm sending you to Saint Vladimir's."

"Saint what?"

"Vladimir's. A school for Moroi and Dhampirs. No flat screen, no air hockey, no Wii, and no pranks!" She clasped her hands together. "Yes, this is going to be great. That will teach you a lesson. I'll arrange a plane for you tomorrow."

"Hmm, Saint Vlad's, huh? Not a bad idea, Tash." Olena raised her eyebrows. "I think Dimitri might enjoy a stay there, too."

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time. No way was I going to some poor school where they don't have anything fun to do.

"Oh, yes." Olena said. "Excellent."

She and Tasha did some creepy handshake and turned back to us. "You'd better go pack, the plane leaves at seven."

"Seven? That's too early!"

"Yeah, that's what time you'll have to wake up every day at your new school. Have fun." My aunt walked back into her room smiling joyfully. Ugh. This was supposed to be the best senior year ever, and now it was going to suck.

"Come along, Dimitri." Olena grabbed the collar of his shirt and started dragging him away. "You have to pack!"

* * *

><p>*** Lissa ***<p>

"Run!" I screamed to my sister, even though she was a head of me. If I couldn't escape, at least i would have some satisfaction in knowing she could.

"Stop!" One of the guardians called from behind us. Yeah, right. Like we were going to stop. I pushed myself further down the dark, wet road.

I didn't look back. I kept my head forward.

"Lissa!" Rose screamed as a guardian grabbed onto my arm. I was never one for running.

"Keep going!" I yelled, but it was too late. The second she hesitated, we lost the fight. A stream of curse words were flowing out of Rose's mouth as they shoved us into the back of a car.

Three years. We managed to avoid them for three years, and they find us now. On our birthday, of all days. Who knew that we'd run into a pack of vicious Saint Vladimir's guardians at a gas station?

I shoved against the guy holding me, but I knew it was a lost battle. Hah, I could fight Strigoi, but I was surprise attacked by a stupid guardian. Figures.

_I knew we shoulda staked them!_ Rose told me through our bond. It was like a telephone in our heads, we always knew where each other was and what they were doing. Bonded for life.

_Yeah, and go from wanted princess's to wanted murderers? Of course. _

_Hey, it's better than going back. _

I twirled my stake in the pocket of my coat. Yeah, it would be better than going back.

_Happy birthday, Rose. _

_Happy birthday, Liss._

**Okay I really need to know if you liked it so far, because i don't know if you'll want me to continue. Please Review! **_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I guess I will be continuing because people seem to like it! Thank you for your reviews! :) **

**- Something I should let you know- St. Vlad's is VERY strict! **

*** Rose ***

"Whew, glad that bitch session is over." I said to Lissa as we walked away from Kirova's office. I've been yelled at many times before, but I think she broke a record this time. It was a double bitch session. Right in the middle of one of her famous speeches, a guardian brought in two royal boys that I'd never seen before. I just knew they were royal because of their designer clothes. Apparently, they got detention for trying to run off the second they got off the plane. Amateurs.

Anyways, Kirova gave us detention every day for two months. Not bad, I'd say. What other options did she really have? Expelling us? Hah.

"Tell me about it." Lissa rolled her eyes and folded up her schedule. "So how long until we get of this hellhole?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. I was hoping for another escape in a week, but I didn't want to get her hopes up. These things took time.

We had been brought back to school at about twelve AM. Night for humans, but middle of the day at this school. Which means we had to walk right down the center of the cafeteria during lunch in order to get to our dorms. Lovely.

The whole room was silent as we walked down the isle. People gawked at us, open mouthed.

"Hey guys! Did you miss us?" Lissa said coolly and waved at everyone.

I laughed and looked back at the two royals behind us. They looked scared. They were clutching their newly-distributed uniforms and looking down. They would never survive in this place. I could tell that people were going to walk all over them. Oh well, it's not my job to babysit the new kids.

I bowed as we finally exited the cafeteria.

"So," One of the boys with black hair and bright blue eyes spoke up, "Where's the nearest exit?"

"Hah!" I snorted. "There's no escaping this place unless you have carefully thought out plan, my friend."

"I can handle that." He said, dead serious. Lissa and I started cracking up. They had no idea how much work it was to escape last time!

"Yeah, right. Well, good luck, boys." Lissa waved and started walking toward the dorms.

When we got to the dorms, I felt sick to my stomach. I did not miss the plain white walls, the plain white bedspread, and the plane white painted wooden desks.

"Very homey, huh?" I asked Lissa.

"Ugh, this sucks." She threw her bag and uniform down on the bed.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." I told her. I would start working out our next escape tonight. Before magic class the next morning...

"This school is so messed up." She groaned.

It was. The school was very screwed up. I guess it was all about the politics. Survival of the fittest. There were a lot of different classifications that you could fall into here. Whichever one you're at the academy determines who you are and how you are seen for the rest of your life. The groups are constantly fighting with each other about who has the best and purest royals, or who can wield magic the best. Lissa and I... Well, we didn't really fall into a classification. Everyone thinks we didn't specialize, but we did. A few months before our parents died, actually. Our parents told us all about our element, spirit. Everyone knew a about spirit. There was just one.. um, complication.

Spirit was illegal.

People said it was dangerous. And oh, it is. Trust me. That's why, when they find a user, they are executed. That's why Lissa and I didn't go to the academy until freshman year. Our parents kept us at home to keep us safe. But when they died...well... yeah. We did something bad. But it was an accident. That's why we had to run away. That's why we had to-

"Rose, does this make me look fat?" Lissa came out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform. It was a little small since we had the last pick. We got one large, and one extra extra small. I gave the small to Liss since she was tinier. We may be twins, but we are complete opposite. I had dark brown hair and olive toned skin like my dad, and she had pale blond hair and pale skin like my mom. She was small and skinny. I was skinny, but I had, um, developed a little more in certain areas. The only thing that was the same about us was our vivid green eyes.

"No, it's looks good." The uniform for girls was a red plaid skirt, a white button down blouse, a red tie, and black knee socks. We had to wear this on weekdays, but on weekends we could wear whatever we wanted. Lissa's skirt came to mid thigh and her shirt was kind tight, showing her curves.

"I think the skirt length is a violation." She looked in the mirror.

"What can they say?" I asked, sitting down at one of the desks. Each desk had a laptop on it. "It's the only one left."

"True."

I logged on to the computer.

The school had blocked a _lot_ of websites on these computers. However, that didn't seem to stop the students. Someone had managed to create a giant chat sight. You could have your own profile and chat with other kids. There was a chat room for the entire school, one for seniors, one for juniors, one for sophomores, and one for freshman. There were a lot of smaller chats that belonged to royals, but you needed passwords for those. Liss and I knew every password though. Let's just say that I had some experience in the hacking business.

I groaned as I looked at the subject of the senior chat for today. ROSE AND LISSA DRAGOMIR: WHY DID THEY LEAVE?

Oh yeah, did I mention that the website was basically a gossip column? The one thing I hated most about this school was the gossip. Lissa and I were so afraid that they would find out about...

Ding ding. Someone updated.

**Mia Rinaldi**: The answer is obvious, one of them got pregnant.

**Amy Badica**: Where's the kid, then?

**Mia Rinaldi: **Probably living in some blood-whore community.

**Amy Badica: **Good point.

"Ugh!" I shoved the computer away from me. These people had no life.

Lissa came and read the chat. "Come on, Rose. We saw this one coming."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can we go to lunch? I'm starving." She asked.

"Yeah, just let me put on this stupid uniform."

* * *

><p>God, I felt like an old grandma. My skirt went down to mid-calf and my skirt was way too big. Why did I give Lissa the smaller uniform?<p>

"Oh, come on. It doesn't look that bad." She said as we sat down at a table by ourselves. Everyone in the cafeteria was on their laptop, glancing over at us and laughing every few seconds.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey guys!" Adrian Ivashkov slid into the seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Ugh, great. This was another problem I overlooked. Adrian was my boyfriend before we left, but now I was unsure of our status.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"I missed you guys! The academy just isn't the same without you two." He winked.

"Oh, come on. I bet you guys had plenty of other things to gossip about."

"But you're my favorite topic."

"Oh, please."

Lissa laughed. She always thought we were a funny couple. My stomach turned. So many things had changed in the past few years. i couldn't just pick up where I left off. It felt wrong.

**Okay, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I was in a hurry while writing this, but I promise the next chapter should be cleaner. Ugh, my computer keeps randomly turning off. Anyways, I have an important announcement! **

**-IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm having a contest. I hate the title of this story, so I'm going to ask you guys to help me out. The whoever comes up with the best title gets to create their own character to be in this story! I figured this would be kinda fun, so good luck! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter by the way, I really appreciate it! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got so many reviews with only two chapters! Thank guys! :) Here are some new things I should tell you..**

**- This is the same day they arrived, it's just after lunch. **

**- For magic class, all the elements are together in one classroom. About the earth thing, I wasn't sure what to make them do.. so just go along along with the flower thing lol. **

**- In response to a review: "Would they really kill the last Dragomirs?" The girls don't know whether or not they's kill the last Dragomirs, but they don't want to take chances. **

**Sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story yet.. **

*** Lissa ***

"Okay, you can be partners with Mr. Ozera since there's no one left." The teacher tapped her pen on her clipboard. I wished I had this class with Rose.

"It's not like anyone would want to be partners with her anyways." One of the girls in the front row said while rolling her eyes. I could tell that this was going to be a fun class. I walked to the back row where the Christian kid was sitting and set my stuff down.

"Long time no see." I said.

"Lucky me, I get the privilege of sitting by the one of the famous Dragomirs."

"Yes." I said. "Lucky you." I sat down and heard a huge farting noise. Everyone in the class looked back at me and started cracking up.

"Haha!" Christian howled with laughter, "Classic!"

I pulled a yellow whoopie cushion from under my butt. Oh my God. Didn't we graduate first grade a long time ago?

"What the hell?" I asked when the class settled down and the teacher started lecturing on something I couldn't care less about.

"What? Did I embarrass you?" He grinned.

I flipped my hair back. "No, I just thought that your maturity level might be a little higher, considering you live with the queen."

"Hah, are you kidding me? I live for this stuff back at court."

"How nice." I tightly while getting out a piece of paper and a pen to take notes.

"So," He said, leaning closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek. It smelled like mint. "Did the brilliant Dragomirs come up with an escape plan, yet?"

"If we did, I wouldn't be telling some immature royal boy about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you're royal too, you know."

"Whatever. Stop talking, I'm trying to listen."

"No you're not. You and I both know that you think this class is overrated."

"So what? I'd rather listen than talk to you." I scooted away a little bit. Honestly, I couldn't pay attention to anything. I was too nervous thinking about magic class next period. What would I do? What power would I pretend to have? Would they figure it out right away? Would they take me to court?

"Sure, sure you would." He flashed a smile and winked at me.

"What makes you so over confident?" I asked, very annoyed. I was trying to think here, and I didn't need some random boy trying to flirt with me. Or whatever he was trying to do.

"I'm not over confident, I'm just telling the truth." He leaned even closer. Ugh, my skin was crawling. He was annoying as hell.

"Yeah, sure you are." I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Dragomir?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure, just make sure you have a hall pass." Hall pass? Whatever. I'm out of here.

"Okay."

I got up, eager to leave Christian. As I was walking around our lab table, he stuck his foot out and tripped me. I fell to the ground and dropped all my books. Naturally, the class rose up in a chorus of laughter again. Great.

"Oops, sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I cheerfully stood up and knocked all his books off his desk "by accident". Then I gave him my sweetest smile as I walked out the door. Jerk.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Liss. We can do this." Rose said as she tried to pull me toward the door of magic class.<p>

"Can't we just ditch?"

"Don't be a baby."

I sighed. How could she be so sure of herself? What if they discovered are.. um, powers. Yeah, _powers_. Not lethal weapons.. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Remember, you're fire, and I'm air." She smiled. Why was _she_ in such a good mood?

"Okay."

We slowly walked in, and I glared when I saw Christian across the room. Just when I thought I'd escaped.

"Okay class," The teacher said. "Today we are going to be breaking into groups and be working on our powers. Air, you will be trying to knock down stuff off of that platform." She pointed. "Fire, you will be trying to light those leaves on fire." She pointed to the opposite corner. "Earth, you will be trying to make those flowers grow, and water, you will be trying to do tricks with that water." She pointed to a large tub. "I will be around to see each group's progress and record participation points. Good luck."

I went with the fire students to the corner and watched as they tried to light the leaves on fire. Hopefully I wouldn't be the only one who couldn't do it.

"Look who it is." I jumped at Christian's voice behind me. Great, of course he was fire too.

"Damn it."

"I'm happy to see you too!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Leaves. Pretty boring, huh?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I dunno. You're fun to mess with. I figured _that_ one out last period." He winked.

"Do you antagonize everyone when you first meet them?"

"Nope, just you. Want to see something cool?"

"No."

"Okay."

Then he smiled at me. His icy blue eyes stared right into mine, and for a second I forgot that he annoyed the hell out of me. Well, that is until my arm caught on fire. I screamed and tried to put it out, but I was no fire user. However, as quick as the fire was there, it was gone. No burn marks, no pain, no flames.

So naturally, the whole class was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I hate you." I told Christian as I examined my arms for any evidence.

"Oh come on, we only just met. It's nothing personal. Like I said, you're fun to mess with."

I smiled sweetly again. "Do you want to see something cool?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

I hit him in the shoulder. Pretty hard, actually. "Hey, what was that-" I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, slamming him against the tiled floor. Then, when he tried to get up, I shoved him back down by the neck and straddled him across his stomach so he couldn't get up.

"That's what happens when people mess with me for fun."

This time, the class was laughing at Christian. Christian: 3. Lissa: 1.

**Sorry that this chapter was really short! They will get longer, i promise! I think I'm going to do the chapters alternating from Rose and Lissa's point of view. I might throw a little Dimitri and Christian in there though. Don't worry Dimitri lovers, the next chapter is about him and Rose. And detention... Since I don't really have much planned for this story yet, I'm open to any suggestions! **

**- The contest is still going, if you think of anything! **

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy. Enjoy! **

*** Rose ***

Culinary science? They have got to be kidding me! Screw that. If I already had detention every day for the next few months, than there should be no problem with me paying a visit to the training center. I've always been secretly a little envious of the dhampirs. They always got to kick major ass without getting in trouble for it. Me on the other hand.. Well, Lissa and I fought a few Strigoi on our little vacation. But of course, we didn't get any credit for that. Our dearest Queen Tasha thinks it's not proper for Moroi to be fighting Strigoi. That job is strictly reserved for the dhampirs.

It's all bullshit if you ask me. Anyone can learn to fight if they try hard enough.

I peered through the little gym window in the back of the center. They were just warming up. I wondered if I could learn any new tactics by watching. Probably not, I _was_ pretty good. I'd kind of like to see how I would fare in a fight against one of the dhampirs.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to get a better look, and before I knew it, I was lying on my back.

"What the hell?" I shouted. It was an involuntary response.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." The voice had a faint Russian accent.

I sat up to watch one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen trying to pick up his books. I could feel myself blushing. I'd seen this guy once, but very quickly. He was one of Christian Ozera's minions. "It's cool. You just caught me off guard." I said coolly.

He tucked his chin length, dark brown hair behind his ears. It looked very soft, and I had an urge to run my fingers threw it. I quickly snapped out of it though, because this was no time for dating. I had an academy to escape.

"Yeah, I was going kind of fast. I'm way late to class." He smiled a crooked smile, showing perfectly white teeth. He wasn't like most Moroi, who preferred to hide their fangs by smiling with their mouth closed.

"Ah, a rookie. You must be lost." I smirked and took his hand to help me up.

He blushed. "Um, well, yeah."

"Well," I said, kind of amused. I turned on what Lissa called my 'Rose Charm'. "You can just call me your personal tour guide."

"Do you know where culinary science is?"

Hmm, culinary science. This class might be worth going to now that I see who's in it.

"Well, you're in luck... um, what's your name?"

"Dimitri."

"Well Dimitri, I was just headed there myself."

He smiled, looking relieved. I think he actually _wanted_ to go to class. Maybe he wasn't worth it after all..

"Thank you."

You know, this class isn't so bad after all. All we had to do was make cookies, and Dimitri seemed to enjoy this assignment. Since we were both new, we got to be partners.

"So, Rose,"

"You know my name?" I asked, looking up from the recipe.

"Everyone knows your name. Your Rose Dragomir. You and your sister were the only two people who ever managed to escape this place."

"Yep, that's me. I am a legend."

He shook his head and smiled. "Do you know about the whole chat site thing?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"Everyone is talking about you guys."

"I know."

"They aren't right about any of the stuff they say." He said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? I could have a baby in some blood whore community right now."

"Nah."

"How do you know?" I asked, adding flour into the bowl.

"Because you just don't seem like that kind of person."

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes. The conversation had started out jokingly, but he looked dead serious.

He shrugged.

I wanted to change the subject back to joking. I had too music serious going on right now. "Let me try."

"Try what?" He started the mixer.

"Try guessing your life story from one conversation."

"I didn't guess your life story." He muttered.

"Your Dimitri Belikov. You do everything Christian says and you get whatever you want back at court, hmm?"

He opened his mouth in mock surprise. "Why, Rose. You're exactly right!"

I bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the class talking about random things and goofing off. Our cookies ended up burning, and Dimitri actually looked sad about it. I made a mental note to convince him that caring about school was overrated. Then again, he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life outrunning the authorities like Liss and I.<p>

Speaking of Lissa... _Hey where are you? _

_Bathroom, I'm ditching the stupid magic class. _

I walked into the bathroom, where she was sitting pretzel-legged on the window sill. "Hey, sis." She said dully.

"Come, on. You know if we ditch, they'll suspect something."

She made the puppy dog face. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

She made protests all the way to the classroom door.

"Come on, Liss. We can do this."

"Can't we just ditch?"

"Don't be a baby." Truth be told, I kind of wanted to ditch too, but I knew we had to do this. You know what they say, fake it 'till you make it.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Remember, you're fire, and I'm air." I tried to reassure her with a smile. It wasn't that hard to pull it off, because right as I said that, Dimitri walked in. This would be our second class together, and I was kind of excited that I got to talk to him again.

"Okay."

After the teacher rambled on for a bit, we separated into four groups. I was happy to know that I chose to fake the right element. Dimitri was also air.

"Long time, no see." I greeted him.

"Oh, you're air?"

"Yep." I smiled confidently. Usually, people believed my lies. Lissa on the other hand.. well she pretty much always told the truth. What can I say? I'm a bad seed.

"Looks like your sister hit it off with Christian." He pointed to where Lissa was talking with his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess she did." I was proud of her. Last time we were here, she barely talked to anyone.

"So, you know any good tricks?"

"Um, not really. I'm pretty bad with the whole element thing."

"Really? You look like the kind of person who would be showing off." Well, I _was_ that type of person. But he might call the cops if I lifted him off the ground by just thinking about it.

"There you go again, judging me. How rude." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine." He tucked his hair behind his ears and looked at me with his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose. If you don't know any good tricks, I could teach you a few."

Before I remembered that my element wasn't air, I said "Sure. Let's see what you've got." I had butterflies in my stomach.

Damn it. This was no time to be thinking about guys.

He was about to say something, but we were interrupted by Lissa's screaming.

* * *

><p>"He set me on fire!" Lissa exclaimed as I practically dragged her into detention.<p>

"Liss, it's okay. He didn't actually burn you. I'm sure he's just showing off."

"No way! Didn't you see what happened?"

"Yes, but-"

"Hey beautiful." Christian winked as we took our seats.

I sat next to Dimitri, and the only seat left in the room was next to Christian. I almost laughed at how much he irked her. That was pretty damn funny when she totally slammed him on the ground after the fire incident.

"Don't make me beat you up again."

"Oh, please. You did not beat me up. You just got lucky, because I don't hit girls."

"Oh yeah, want a rematch?"

"No, I won't stoop to that level."

She narrowed her eyes and blushed. Christian was obviously having a pretty fun time with this. Knowing Lissa though, she wouldn't think he was kidding.

"I hate you."

"Oh, no you don't."

"Sheesh," I whispered to Dimitri, "They're like a married couple or something."

He laughed and nodded. Lissa and Christian both turned around and said, "Hey! No we aren't!" Christian was smiling and Lissa was scowling.

"All right, kids. No talking." The teacher walked into the room with coffee and a donut. It made me realize how hungry I was.

"Pssst! Lissa!" Christian whispered. She ignored him and looked at her nails.

"Pssst!"

I held back laughter.

_At least we'll have entertainment for the next for months._ Dimitri passed a note to me. His hand touched mine, and I noticed he was unusually tan for a Moroi.

_Does he always set people on fire? _

"Pssst!"

"What?" Lissa shrieked. Christian started cracking up.

"Miss Dragomir, is there a problem back there?"

Instead of answer the teacher, Lissa walked to her desk. I knew what she was going to do before she did it.

"Aren't you feeling tired?" She asked.

The teacher was asleep in seconds.

She flashed me a smile on the way back to her seat. It took the other kids to register what was going on, so it wasn't obvious what Lissa did.

"Wow, is she seriously asleep?" I asked, faking surprise.

"I guess so." Lissa shrugged innocently. Dimitri looked at me skeptically, and Christian was grinning.

"Does anyone have a permanent marker?" Christian asked.

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas of what you want to happen, just tell me and I'll put them in, because I still don't really know where this is going exactly.. :P Thanks for all your reviews ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! I was typing rlly fast!**

*** Lissa ***

I begged her not to go, but for some reason, she actually _liked_ those guys. Well, she liked Dimitri, which means she indirectly liked Christian!

Today was Friday, and thank goodness! The school was getting a little better, but I still had to sit next to Christian in science and I still had detention after school. I put the teacher to sleep again, though. We had a new teacher every day because the one from Monday was too embarrassed to go out in public after what Christian did to her face. She didn't pull off the bearded look very well, just saying. The teacher from today swore he wouldn't go to sleep, but no one was a match for my compulsion. Christian drew hearts all over his face and wrote "I love guys" on his forehead. And while that was funny, I still hated Christian. He spilled a water bottle all over me in science today and it looked like I peed my pants.

Rose assured me that she would just be practicing "air" with Dimitri tonight, but it still irritated me a little bit. How could she focus on boys when we needed to get the hell out of here? Okay, I admit that the element teacher wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but what if she figured it out?

_Lissa, it's fine! Calm down, I can feel your stress all the way from across campus! _Rose thought to me.

_Sorry... I know I might be overreacting a little bit.. _

_A little bit?_

_Don't push it. _

_Sorry, sis. You should come, I'm sure Christian would love to hang out with you! _

I was about to ask her what she was smoking when Dimitri opened the door to his and Christian's room. It was a bit bigger than ours, and a lot cleaner. Rose and I weren't the tidiest of people. Christian was laying on a bed reading a book, and Dimitri looked very happy to see Rose. When I saw them in detention, I knew that Rose was already falling for him. They always passed notes and laughed together. Apparently, she had culinary science with him. She was the type that fell fast, even before she knew him well. But usually that worked for her, because any guy would want to be with Rose. She was tall and muscular and she had a bigger chest the most Moroi. Oh, and there was also the fact that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

I wasn't afraid to speak my mind either, but she was sweeter about it. I tended to loose my temper more often, hence the whole "beating up Christian" thing.

"Rose, I'm glad you came."

"Yes, well I'm anxious to learn some of these 'tricks'. Personally, I think your all talk, Belikov." She flipped her hair in a flirty way.

"Oh, do you now?" Dimitri raised his eyebrows and made a movement with his hand. A gust of wind almost blew Rose off her feet.

Even though she was amazed, she pretended to yawn. "Eh, so so."

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"You're right Rose, he is all talk. I'm surprised that Lissa didn't come to learn some fire tricks from the master."

"She probably didn't want you to set her on fire again, pyro."

"Hey! That was a joke!" Christian closed the book.

"Mhmm. Sure sure..."

"Psh, whatever." Christian started throwing darts at a dartboard on the wall. Rose shrugged.

"Okay," Dimitri said, "Here's a useful one." Dimitri fixed his eyes in concentration and flicked his hand. The dart that Christian had thrown changed direction and landed gently in Dimitri's palm. "Score."

"Screw you."

"Oh, you're just mad because you haven't made any friends so far." Dimitri laughed. Psh, no wonder he hasn't made any friends! He was crazy!

Christian pushed his dark hair out of his icy blue eyes. Well, I guess that was something he had going for him. His eyes were so..

_Ooooh Lissa! You like Christian's eyes! _Rose thought to me.

_Ahhh! What? No! Hey! You were spying on me!_

_You're in my head right now. _

_Touche. _

"No, the reason I'm mad is because this place is boring as hell!"

"It's not that bad."

"Ugh, yes it is. You guys are practicing magic on a Friday night! Isn't there anything fun to do here? Any parties?"

"You have a point, I do miss the court parties." Dimitri sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will survive..." Rose laughed. She didn't tell them that she knew how to get alcohol or that she knew where to find parties here. They were _not_ worth going to. And she also liked spending time with Dimitri where no other girls would hit on him. And trust me, they did. He and Christian were the subject of the chat rooms on Thursday. Apparently, Dimitri was "gorgeous" and Christian was "hilarious" and "awesome". Give me a break, people!

"You could always ask Lissa to come over." Dimitri winked. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind _that_."

Christian scowled. "At least I haven't been talking about Rose all week!"

Dimitri blushed and started fiddling with the dart in his hands. Rose laughed coolly, but on the inside, she was thrilled. She had never wanted to be around someone so much before. She didn't tell me that, but I read her mind. Plus, she looked at him like he was some kind of God. I would think it was cute if he didn't have such an annoying best friend.

"Hey," A slow smile spread across Christian's face. "I know how to have a little fun."

Dimitri's face lit up. "It's been an entire week since our last good prank!"

"Exactly. Rose, you're about to learn why they call me the master." He smirked.

"Jeez. Should I be afraid?"

"Very." Dimitri smiled.

"Invite Lissa over." Christan said. My stomach flipped. Damn it. I hope Rose didn't catch that...

_Nervous, are we Liss? _

_Shut up! I'm not! _

_Yeah.. Well, get over here! _

_Sheesh, coming. _

"Okay." Rose got out her cell and pretended to text me to keep up appearances.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lissa." Dimitri opened the door. "Christian has been waiting."<p>

Christian threw a flaming pillow at him and Dimitri ducked. "Jeez! Anger management!"

Christian shrugged and grinned arrogantly. "Want me to teach you some tricks, Lissa?"

"No." I said stubbornly.

"You're loss, Princess." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. I looked away before Rose could accuse me of liking his eyes. I most certainly did not.

"Rose is the princess. She's older by five minutes."

"Excuse me." Christian held up his hands.

"Well, just get to the pranks, Ozera." Rose said.

"Okay, how about we play a little game of truth or dare. Rose and Lissa versus Dimitri and I." He smiled an evil smile.

"Dude, we got this in the bag!" Dimitri high-fived Christian.

"I know!"

"Um, don't count on it." I said. "We can so take you." I smiled at Christian.

"We'll just see about that. Well, ladies first." Christian grinned at me.

Rose and Dimitri exchanged worried glances.

"Um, let's see. We dare you guys to steal a pair of Kirova's underwear and hang them on your door." Rose said. I giggled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Christian asked.

Rose grabbed her video camera on the way to Kirova's room. This would be good. He knocked, but there was no answer. I held back laughter as Christian picked the lock on her door. I wondered what they would have thought if I unlocked the door with my mind. Rose and I exchanged smiles.

Rose and I followed them in and video taped as they went through all her drawers. "Disgusting!" Dimitri held up a huge pair of pink lacy underwear.

"I think they're pretty sexy." Rose said.

We all went back to the room and laughed when they nailed the underwear to the door.

"Um, where did you get nails and a hammer?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me honey. We are pros at this kind of shit." Christian put his arm around my shoulders. I pulled away and he smirked.

"Okay, our turn. This one is for Rose." Christian said. I sighed i relief. "Oh, don't worry Lissa, you're turn is coming."

I groaned. Dimitri mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Rose.

"We dare Rose to try to seduce Adrian Ivashkov."

**I promise that this won't be a giant game of truth or dare story, but yeah.. i just wanted to do this.. hehe. Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry it took forev to update! I've been busy doing assignments for english.. sad face. Anyways, enjoyyy! Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you about the contest. I changed the title to this, and a friend of mine came up with it. Thank you guys so much for ur suggestions tho! (: **

*** Rose ***

"No! No way! Liss, tell them I can't." I looked to my sister for help. It had to be anyone but him. He had been flirting with me all week and i didn't want to lead him on when i kind of liked Dimitri. Okay, so maybe 'kind of' was an understatement.

"Oh, so I guess you guys are for-fitting and we win?" Christian smirked.

"Christian, maybe-" Dimitri began.

"No! Rose will do it. Won't you, Rose?" She looked at me, desperately wanting to beat Christian.

I scowled. "Hell no."

"Please, Rose?" She begged.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. We win. Let's see, Dimitri, what will we get for winning?" Christian crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Chris, just dare her to do something else." Dimitri suggested.

"I know know..." He tapped his chin. Ugh, what an asshole.

"Please?" Lissa made the puppy dog face. Damn, I never could resist that.

"No, I-" A slow smile suddenly spread across my face. I would be able to get her back for this. "Fine, I'll do it." I winked at her.

_Oh no, what are you thinking about? _

_Nothing, Liss.. nothing at all. _

_Thanks... _

_Anytime... _

"Well," Lissa said confidently as Christian led the way to Adrian's room, "I guess you won't win after all!"

"Psh." Christian rolled his eyes. "You're so cocky, Lissa. It's very rude, you know."

She scowled and slapped his arm.

"Oooohhh, that really hurt!" He taunted.

Lissa lunged forward, probably to beat the shit out of him, but Dimitri and I grabbed her arms. "You two, I swear to God." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait to see how they reacted to my next dare.

Lissa and Christian walked in the front, arguing about something stupid, and Dimitri and I stayed behind.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Hmm, that's a secret. And hey, if it annoys your stupid friend, then I'm all for it."

"Hey, me too."

"I'm beginning to wonder how you spent your entire life with...him.."

"Entertainment." He joked. "Although, I've never seen him act this obnoxious before. Lissa must be something special." He had a joking tone, but his eyes were serious. My stomach did flips as I considered my guilt about seducing Adrian and falling for Dimitiri after just a week.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "I guess." Not taking my eyes off his. For like the thousandth time that week, I felt the urge to run my hand through his loosely tied hair.

"Come on, slowpokes! We don't have all day!" Christian said, standing outside Adrian's door.

"Ugh, this is going to suck." I hoped my face looked disgusted so Dimitri didn't think I was into Adrian.

I marched up to the door and knocked. The others hid behind a plant around the corner. "Rose! Have you finally decided to give us a chance?" Finally? It's been a week!

"Yes, I have Adrian. I just can't resist your gorgeous looks and charming personality!" I pushed him into the room and pressed him up against the wall.

"Well," He blew his dirty blonde bangs out of his face. "I do have that affect on the ladies.."

"Don't talk, Adrian." I whispered. I was such a good actress... "Just kiss me."

He pressed his lips against mine, and I had deja vu. It felt like we were back in ninth grade again. I wondered how much further we were going to have to go, but then I heard a voice yell, "Stop!"

We both turned. Adrian scowled, and I smiled. Dimitri was standing in the doorway and Christian was practically rolling on the floor laughing. I turned to Adrian. "Well, I gotta go!" We all ran back to the guys' room trying not to laugh.

"I think Dimitri was a little jealous!" Christian said. Dimitri's mouth hardened into a line.

"No, I-"

Rose to the rescue. I interrupted, "Christian, it's our turn! I dare you to kiss Lissa!"

Dimitri high-fived me as they both screamed, "No!"

"Then I guess we win.." I trailed off, throwing some compulsion in on Christian to make him more competitive. It was barely anything though, especially compared to what Lissa can do,

"No.. I'll do it.." Christian smiled his stupid smirk at Lissa. I was beginning to wonder how she could tolerate sitting next to him in bio. "Are you afraid?" He asked Lissa, moving closer.

"N-no." She stuttered, backing up against Dimitri's dresser. I sat down on one of the beds, and watched my revenge. They so deserved this, I could still taste Adrian's lips.

"Then why are you trying to get away?"

"Come on, Liss. It's only fair."

Sha glared at me before Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her over, pressing his lips against hers. It was a second before Christian let go of her arm, and she stumbled backwards blushing. I laughed at her.

"Pretty good, huh?" Christian raised his eyebrows.

"What? No!" She crossed her arms. "I think it's getting a little late. I'd better get out of here."

"Oh, come on. The party just started." Said Dimitri as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Exactly. I have some good dares!" Christian winked at her.

She shook her head. "Bye."

I rolled my eyes. She was about to say yes, but she thought it would annoy Christian the most if she left.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dimitri walked me back to my room. Lissa had left, so Christian decided that truth or dare was boring. He left the room, and Dimitri and I stayed and "practiced air". He basically just showed me stuff and we played would you rather.<p>

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Dimitri leaned up against the wall as I unlocked the door.

When I looked up, our faces were only a few inches apart. "It was fun hanging with you guys."

"We should do it again." He leaned closer. I was just about to close my eyes when..

"Hey you kids! It's almost curfew! Get to your room, Mr. Belikov!" A guardian hurried down the hallway toward us. Darn, so close!

"Well, see ya." I smiled innocently.

"See ya." He smiled back as he walked down the hallway.

I couldn't help but keep the smile as i walked into the room.

"Did you kiss?" Lissa asked.

"You can see, can't you?"

"Yeah, but it's more fun to ask!" She got on her knees and and leaned closer to listen to a story that I didn't have. Lissa was a sucker for romance, and usually I was the one telling the stories to her about my little experience with those kinda of affairs.

"Well, no. I don't really like him like that."

"Okay..." She said skeptically.

"Lissa, just look at the bond!"

"No! It's more fun to hear the story."

"You wanna know a story I'd like to hear? Why did you make me kiss Adrian?"

She shrugged and put on her cute and innocent face. "You made me kiss Christian."

"You wanted to."

"No I didn't!" She put a pillow over her face and laid back on the bed. "He's so full of himself!"

**Sorry if this chapter was really suckish, I wrote it at midnight while running on four hours of sleep... not a good mix people. **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Please please please give me some suggestions of what you want to happen because I still have no clue! I'm making this up as I go along! haha **

**~Review!**


End file.
